deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He starred in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, where he fought against Donkey Kong from the eponymous video game series and Super Mario series. Background The sole Echidna on Earth, Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He rarely leaves the island unless something big happens to the emerald or somewhere else. He first met Dr. Eggman, and was told by him that Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and he needed his help. Not knowing that this was a lie, Knuckles fought against Sonic, but was soon able to realize his mistake and turned his attention to Eggman and helped defeat him. Knuckles would later become a strong ally to Sonic and his friends in later adventures. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 16 *Height: 3'7"/110 cm *Weight: 88 lbs/40 kg *Sole survivor of the Echidna race *Actually does have spikes on his knuckles *Doesn't chuckle *According to a recent redesign, evidently skips leg day Powers & Abilities *Super strength *Can expertly tunnel through the ground *Gliding **Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks *Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis **Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground *Apparently can breathe in space Feats *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Outruns machine gun fire *Smashes through boulders effortlessly *Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic Weaknesses & Stupidity *By far the stupidiest of his friends *Illiterate *Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again *Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy *Possesses a huge ego Gallery Knuckles classic.png|Knuckles' classic design Modern Knuckles.png|Knuckles' modern design Sonic Boom Knuckles.png|Knuckles as he appears in Sonic Boom Knuckles Mod Gen Sprite.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee One Minute Melee Knuckles fought Wario in One Minute Melee and won. He was also seen as a background character in the One Minute Melee, Sonic vs Flash. Trivia *Knuckles the Echidna is the 6th Sonic character to get into Death Battle. The first five were Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower. *Knuckles is the third Sega character to fight a Nintendo character. *Unlike Sonic and Tails who won before, Knuckles lost in his battle against Donkey Kong, making him the first Sonic character to lose to a Mario character. **As well as the first Sega character to lose to a Nintendo character, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog. *Knuckles is the third Sonic character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Shadow & Eggman (although Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily). Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sega Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Teenage Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor